A Taismo Story
by 98tuffluv
Summary: Tails has Cosmo's seed, but what will become of it? And can he get past his grief to care? I do not own Sonic X or its characters!
1. Prolugue

It had been three days since Cosmo had died. Tails remained shut up in his room with only her seed for company. The sprout was just beginning to appear above the dirt. He sighed and placed the pot back on the nightstand.

Someone knocked on the door, "Tails. Please come out."

He closed his eyes and ignored the voice.

"Tails, please? I'll make some tea," Cream called.

"Just go away," he mumbled rolling over on the bed and pulling the blanket over his head.

After a few minutes he heard receeding footsteps and he dared to look at the picture on the nightstand. Everybody seemed so happy. That had been one of the best days that he'd spent with Cosmo, making the party complete, and having a good time even after Vector ruined.

He smiled, but then the memories washed over him again and the smile dropped. He stared longingly at the night sky, wishing he was still floating through the stars with Cosmo. He shut his eyes before he could cry and turned away.

"Tails, dear. Why don't you come out now?" Vanilla was trying now.

He remained silent, but she wouldn't leave, "Leave me alone."

"You can't stay in there forever dear," she called.

"I said leave me alone!" he yelled in a sudden burst of fury.

He'd been mourning Cosmo for days, he needed to let it out, but he regreted it the second he said, "Vanilla, I'm sorry. I just...can't."

"Well what if I brought you up some food, would you like that?" she was so kind.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Her footsteps slowly faded away into silence.

_Why'd you have to leave Cosmo?_ he thought _I miss you._

He knew that he wouldn't get a respond, but he hoped for one anyways.

Vanilla knocked on the door, "Tails? I've got the food and some tea."

"Just leave it outside the door," he said not wanting her to see how bad he was getting.

"Okay."

She left again and he cautiously opened the door. He pulled in the tray of soup and tea and ate. After he was done, he examined himself in the mirror.

He had dark circles under his eyes and he was extremely dirty. He just stared at himself and realized that Vanilla was right.

As he was going to the bathroom he heard voices drifting from downstairs.

"I'm really worried about Tails," Cream said.

"He's going through a tough time. It's going to take time," Amy said.

"I know, but I just wish...well that he'd come out."

Silence.

"I'd better get home," he heard Amy say, "Thanks for the tea."

The door opened and shut.

Tears stung his eyes and he went back in the room and stared at the potted plant. It quivered slightly and a slight bud appeared. He smiled a little, but then grief took over again, and a small tear slid down his cheek. This was the last thing of Cosmo he had...he didn't know what it would become, but he assumed that it was going to be one of her children. After all, she had said it was the only way to restore her clan.

He gently rubbed his finger across one of the small petals, "Whatever you are, I'll make sure you're safe."

With a glance at the clock, he began to yawn, and climbed back into the bed. He was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Tails?" Sonic asked quietly.

He winced, "S-sonic, I-i can't."

His older brother opened the door, "Tails...look, it's been almost four days."

He turned away from the sad green eyes, "Please, just leave me alone."

He felt a light weight on the bed, "Tails, I know that you're still upset, but can't you at least come out?"

"Just go," he begged, shutting out the image of his hero.

He could tell that he'd hurt Sonic. H'ed been so upset about Cosmo...mad at his own brother, the one who'd taken him under his wing, and given him a whole new life. He'd encouraged him with his projects and was always there to help him...but then...

"Tails, talk to me!"

"I'm not ready Sonic," Tails whispered, "Please just go."

Sonic didn't move, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I-i-i..." he hesitated, "I don't know. I'm still confused."

He'd obviously struck a nerve, "Okay. Come out soon, 'kay pal?"

He didn't answer and waited until Sonic had left the room. Causing everyone pain, that's all he was doing now, the same pain he'd felt for Cosmo. He was rejecting his own brother. He was becoming a monster.

He looked at the plant, as if that would give him some consolation, and in response the bud shuddered a little. A flash of light occured and there before him was an infant.

**This is a Taismo story that I've been thinking of for a long time, so I hope you enjoy! I do not own Sonic X or its character (unfortunatly) they are owned by SEGA who likes to kill off all the good characters. :( Read, review, and enjoy! I should have the next chapter up soon! ~tfflv**


	2. Growing

It was a small baby girl. She had short violet hair, black buds on the side of her head, and wore a violet petal dress and jacket with gold trim. The baby was quiet and pain struck at his heart: she looked like Cosmo. He carefully picked her up, careful of her neck, and bounced her gently. Her eyes shot open, revealing a startling blue.

She looked quizzicly at him and he attempted a smile, "Hello."

Her bottom lip quivered and she began to cry.

His eyes widened, "Oh no, don't cry!"

She continued to wail and he heard worried footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned to the window and flew out, going to his workshop. She was still crying when he landed, so he hurried inside, and tried to figure out what was wrong. _She's probably hungry, _he realized. His mind panicked as to what to feed her, but once he entered the workshop, she began to lean eagerly towards the fridge.

He figured that milk would probably do, so he opened the fridge, and then realized another problem: he didn't have a bottle. He ran into his workshop, set the screaming child on the sofa, and quickly fashoned a glass bottle. He picked her up, carried her into the kitchen, and fed her.

Once the bottle was in her mouth, her eyes drooped, and by the time the bottle was halfway gone, she was asleep. He put the bottle and milk in the fridge, then went into his room. He set the baby on his bed, then quietly went back to his workshop, and spent the rest of the night making bottles, and a crib.

The crib was made of metal, but he put a wood covering over it, and then he hung a mobile that he'd made. He put the crib in his room, then looked at the sleeping child. She'd already grown about six inches and her thumb was in her small mouth. His mouth was agape as he tried to calculate how she'd managed to grow that fast.

He shook the thought from his mind and placed her in the crib. She stirred slightly, but soon relaxed, and slept. He sighed with relief, walked over to his bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Her screams woke him up and he sleepily walked over to the crib. He carefully picked her up and patted her gently on the back. She stopped crying and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"What am I going to name you?" he wondered aloud.

She hiccuped and her little blue eyes widened in surprise, "Hic! Hic! Hic!"

She looked at him with confusion and he smiled, "Looks like someone's got the hiccups."

"Hic!"

He laughed, "That still doesn't help with your name..."

"Hic!"

He tried to think, whenever Cosmo had talke about her family, they seemed to either have names about the earth or space. Suddenly it dawned on him and he smiled proudly.

"I'll call you Midna," he pronounced, having picked the name for her dark colored hair, that reminded him of the night sky.

Her eyes twinkled and she cooed, then hiccuped again. She seemed to glare at herself, then happily cooed, and snuggled closer to him. He patted her on the back and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle. Once her eyes rested on it, she began to scream, and waved her hands at it. He laughed and began to feed her.

The whole time, she just watched him, her blue eyes searching over him quizzicly. Once it was gone, he was at a loss of what to do. So he went into the living room, flipped the tv on, laid a blanket on the ground, and put her on it.

She squealed and reached for him, "Uh! Uh!"

He hesitated and she began to cry. He quickly picked her up and she quickly calmed down. She cooed and began to suck on her thumb.

He chuckled, "You certainly are clingy, aren't you Midna?"

She gurgled in response and squealed with happiness. He settled onto the couch, resting his arm on the rest so that holding her wasn't so tiring, and looked down at her. She yawned and her eyes began to droop. He stroked her hair and she quickly fell asleep.

He looked at her peaceful face and hapiness coursed through him. He went into his room, put her in the crib, and quietly left. Once he did that, he went into the workshop, and tried to think of something that he could make. He could get started on something for the future, like a highchair, so he did, and within two hours it was done.

Midna began to scream, signaling that she was awake, and he went into the room. He blinked in surprise, she had grown another few inches, and was standing up, clinging to the bars of the crib. She cocked her head and cooed. He picked her up, surprised at her sudden growth, and took her into the workshop.

He laid out the blanket again, laid her down on it, and was even more surprised when she crawled over to him. She snuggled his foot and raised her hands in an inclination that she wanted to be held. He relented and picked her up.

She kept her head raised and met him eye to eye. She poked his nose and began to giggle. He laughed, then set her back down on the blanket.

She began to cry again and he picked her up, "Okay, okay. It's okay Midna."

"Mmmnnnn," she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to say it, "Mna."

He blinked, "Good job!"

She smiled toothlessly, "Mna!"

He laughed, "That's right," he pointed to her, "Midna," he pointed to himself, "Tails."

"Tils!" she gigled, "Tils! Tils!"

He grinned, "Very good! You're a very smart baby."

"Biby," she repeated seriously.

"Yes, baby," he said slowly.

"Es!" she exclaimed, "Mna! Tils! Tils! Tils! Bibi!"

She already knew four words, his heart filled with joy, "Good job Midna."

She giggled and poked his nose, "Tils!"

"That's right," he encouraged.

She squealed and pointed at the ceiling, "Bibi!"

"No, that's the ceiling," he explained.

She furrowed her eyebrows again, "...BIBI!"

He laughed, "Ceiling," he repeated slowly.

She smiled, "Bibi!"

He sighed, "Okay."

She clapped her hands together and her eyes widened at the sound. She smiled mischeviously and continued to clap loudly.

"Bibi! Bibi!"

He shook his head and set her down, "Just one minute, okay? My arms hurt."

"No!" she yelled, "No! No! No! Tils! Tils! TILS!"

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed picking her back up, "You certainly are clingy."

**Daw...man, even I think it's cute! Read, review, and enjoy por favor! (- haha, spanish) ~tfflv**


	3. Unsure

Later that night as he laid the sleeping baby down, he couldn't help but marvel at her growth. In one day she'd learned how to say her own name, Tails, yes, no, and shook his head, it didn't seem right. She slumbered peacefully and he smiled happily.

It didn't matter to him, she needed to be taken care of, and he was going to be the one to do it. He had to go to the store soon, he was almost out of milk to give her, and he wanted to see if she could eat baby food yet. Once he was sure she was asleep, he set up a baby monitor he had made, and flew off to the store. He walked in, went straight to the milk, grabbed some, and then went to the baby aisle. He examined the jars and decided he'd get nine of them. One for each meal for the next two days.

He grabbed them, walked up to the counter, and paid. He walked out of the stair and flew quickly back to the house. Midna was still sleeping peacefully, but he noticed that a stone like Cosmo's had grown on her. It was extremely large on her, but he figured she'd grown into it, and put away the groceries.

When he went back into the room, he noted that the stone was a dull yellow, and climbed into bed. He yawned, exhausted, and fell asleep.

Midna's screams woke him up again, "Tils! Tils! Tils!"

He groggily opened his eyes and walked over to the crib, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here."

He picked up the baby and walked into the kitchen. Over the night she'd grown a little more and was now about as long as his arm. He pulled out a jar of baby food (apples) and a spoon. He mentally slapped himself for not getting a baby spoon, but set to work feeding her anyways. Soon she had food all over her face, but she was eating it okay. Her eyes twinkled as she slapped the highchair tray, and sent strewn baby food all over him.

"Careful Midna!" he scolded, wiping her hands off with a baby wipe.

She began to cry and tried to jerk away from the wipe, "No! No!"

He ignored her complaints and soon she was cleaned off. She stuck her bottom lip out, but raised her arms up, and began to make noises.

"Tils!" she whined.

He rinsed off the spoon and put it in the dishwasher, "Hang on Midna. I have to eat too."

She began to cry and pounded her hands on the tray, "No! No! No!"

He quickly ate an apple and picked her up. Once he did, she clapped happily and snuggled onto his shoulder. She was awfully clingy. He walked into the living room and put her into the play pen he'd made while she was asleep. She began to cry until he handed her a small teddy bear he'd thought to buy and she looked at it with wide eyes. Her mouth was a little 'o' as she examined it.

"Tils?" she asked it.

Tails laughed, "No, that's a teddy bear."

"Didy," she dubbed it, "Didy!"

"Good job, Midna," he mused, watching her with amusement.

He reclined on the couch and yawned, "I never thought a baby would become my alarm clock."

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and Midna jerked up, "Bibi?"

"Just hang on a minute Midna," he said, putting her in his room.

He opened the door, praying that her 'Didy' would keep her entertained, "Hello?"

Sonic was standing there, "There you are!"

He blinked, "Huh?"

Sonic sighed, "You ran out of Cream's house and no one thought to look here."

He chuckled, "I've been here for the past three days."

"You seem a lot happier," Sonic noted.

He blushed and looked at the floor, "Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon bro, what's up?"

He sighed, "I-i can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

Just then Midna began to scream, "Gotta go!"

"Tails wa-" he was cut off and Tails slammed the door shut.

He ran into his room and saw that she managed to her arm stuck in the crib.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "Tils?"

He carefully pulled her arm out, "Midna, are you okay?"

She clung to him and sniffled, "Didy!"

He saw that the teddy bear was in the crib. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

"There, happy now?" he asked.

She cooed, "Didy!"

He chuckled and put her back in the play pen. His thoughts returned to his conversation with Sonic and he wondered what his brother was doing. He peered out the window and saw that Sonic was walking back with Amy. He paled and grabbed Midna. He didn't want anybody to see her yet.

He gave her a bottle and laid her down, it was nap time anyways, and walked out. The door knocked again and he ignored it. He went into the kitchen, hid the high chair, then back into the living room and hid everything that would show that Midna was there.

He opened the door and came face to face with Amy's fist, "Ah!"

She lowered it, "Tails! What the heck is going on!"

"I-i can't tell you," he stammered, "Not yet at least."

She tried to push past him, "Tails! What are you hiding!"

Sonic pulled Amy off, "Ames, calm down!"

Tails began to close the door, "I promise, I'll tell you all later!"

"MILES TAILS PROWER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Amy bellowed.

He set the code and locked it. He shuddered as the pounding on the door increased and Amy's shouts grew louder. Peering out the window, he saw that Amy had drawn in company. Knuckles and Rouge had shown up.

"Woah, what's her problem?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Tails is hiding something," Sonic explained.

He closed the cutain and sighed. How long was he going to keep his friends from knowing?

**Sorry, I know, kind of boring chapter, but good stuff is coming! I promise! Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	4. Know now

Suddenly, the door burst open, and they all ran in, "Tails!"

He yelped and tried to run, but Amy grabbed him, "Hey! Let go!"

"Tails, what is going on?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"I told you, I'll tell you later," he said.

Midna chose then to start crying, "TTTIIILLLSS!"

"What was that?" Sonic jumped.

Tails hung his head, knowing he was busted, as Sonic, and Knuckles opened his door, "A baby!" Sonic exclaimed.

"THAT'S what you were hiding?" Amy groaned.

He winced, because she'd yelled in his ear, "It's Cosmo's baby."

Sonic walked back out, holding the squirming child, "Ow! Hey! Tails!"

"Amy, could you let go please?" he asked calmly.

She released him and he took Midna from Sonic, "Huh?"

He patted her back reassuringly, "Sh...it's okay, that' s Sonic, you don't have to worry."

She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder, "No."

Sonic's mouth was agape, "A baby!"

Amy walked over, "Aw...she's cute! What's her name?"

"Midna," he explained.

Rouge looked at him, "Well this is unexpected."

He sighed and pulled out the play pen, "Here Midna."

She began to cry again, "Didy! Didy!"

"What does she want?" Amy asked eagerly.

"She wants her teddy bear," he explained.

Amy ran off and came back with it, "This thing?"

He took it and gave it to Midna. She hugged it and squealed happily. Everyboyd watched her and Tails sighed.

"Why were you hiding her?" Sonic asked.

"I-i was scared that Eggman would come," he admitted, "I didn't want her to get hurt."

Sonic looked a little ashamed, "Sorry, I didn't know."

He turned back to Midna and she grabbed his finger. Nobody said anything for a minute.

"Can I hold her?" Amy asked suddenly.

He hesitated, "I dunno," he picked her up and pointed to Amy, "Do you want Amy to hold you?"

She peered shyly around his head, "Es?"

He handed her to the pink hedgehog. Amy tickled her belly and the small child squealed with joy.

"Can you say Amy?" Amy asked her.

"Mi," she said after a minute, "Mi!"

"Close enough."

"Come here darlin'," Rouge said, taking the small child, "I can't wait to show you jewels!"

Midna looked a little confused, "Ewls?"

Rouge chuckled, "That's right."

She pointed at Rouge, "Ewls!"

"No, I'm not jewels. I'm Rouge," she explained.

"Uje," she repeated.

"Yep."

Suddenly, Midna began to cry, "Tils! Tils!"

Tails took the squirming child from Rouge, "I think she's hungry," he explained, walking into the kitchen.

He grabbed a jar of baby food (roast beef) and began to feed her. She ate it eagerly and once she was done, he handed her, her bottle. She drank it quickly, then threw it on the floor, giggling. He retrieved it and handed it to her. Once she had it in her hand, she threw it again.

He picked it up and set it on the counter, "We don't throw it on the floor, Midna," he scolded.

She began to cry, "Es! Es! Tiiillllsss!"

He ignored her and instead picked her up, "No."

"Es!"

He carried her out of the kitchen. The others were still in the living room. Knuckles and Sonic were sprawled out on the couch, zoned in on the t.v, while Amy and Rouge sat on the arm rest and chatted. Everyone looked up when he walked back in with the now quiet child.

"Mi!" Midna demanded.

Amy took her, "Hi, Midna!"

Sonic stood up, "Hey, I never got my turn!"

Amy looked at Midna, "Do you want to say hi to your uncle Sonic?"

Midna pursed her lips, "Es."

Sonic took her and she poked his nose, then giggled. He winced a little, but laughed as she got the hiccups again.

"HIc! Hic! Hic!"

Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Do you wanna hold her?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Sure."

Sonic handed her to him and she squealed, "Bibi!"

He looked confused, "What'd she say?"

Tails chuckled, "She said 'baby'."

She giggled again and pointed to him, "Bibi!"

Tails laughed, "No, that's Knuckles."

She looked at the ceiling for a minute, "Uckles?"

"Whatever you want kid," Knuckles relented.

She squealed with delight and snuggled into his shoulder. He looked a little shocked at first, but soon relaxed, and went back to watching t.v. Midna soon began to yawn and Tails realized it was past her bedtime.

"Sorry Knuckles, it's time for her to go to bed," he explained.

Knuckles stood up, still holding the baby, "I'll put her down."

Tails shrugged, "Okay, just make sure you give her Didy."

Knuckles grabbed the teddy bear and stalked out of the room, "I never pictured him as the fatherly type," Rouge mused.

They all laughed and soon Knuckles came back, "I'd better get going," he said.

Everybody else agreed and left. Tails sighed and laid down on his bed. At least everyone knew now and he hoped that the news didn't reach Eggman's ears. He shuddered to think what Eggman would end up doing to the poor child, but shook the thought away, and fell asleep. Meanwhile a pair of eyes shone in the moonlight, rushing off to spread the news.

**See? Better stuff is coming! As always: read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	5. Babysitter

He woke up slowly, noticing that he had managed to wake up before Midna. She was still asleep in her crib, her thumb in her mouth, and curled up in an adorable fashion. He smiled and walked into the kitchen, figuring it'd be a better time to make himself breakfast. For the first time in four days he was able to make himself an actual breakfast. Soon he had eaten scrambled eggs and looked back in the room to check on Midna. She was still asleep and he figured the excitment from meeting new people had worn her out.

He smiled at the thought of last night and walked into his workshop. He began to tinker with the X-tornado so that Midna would be able to ride in it, just in case he needed to go somewhere. Then he made a carseat for her and looked proudly at his work. He heard Midna beginning to cry and walked into his room.

She blinked, "Tils?"

He picked her up, "'Moning Midna."

She looked worriedly around the room, "Didy?"

He handed her the teddy bear, "What's wrong Midna?"

She blinked, "Tils."

He laughed, "Yes?"

"Uckles," she said stubbornly.

"Do you want to go see Knuckles?" he inquired.

"Es!" she squealed with excitment.

"Okay, but you've got to eat first," he chuckled.

He put her in her high chair and fed her some pears. _Maybe I can see if Knuckles will watch her so I can get more food,_ he wondered, looking at the diminishing supply. He quickly fed her, put her in the X-tornado, handed her Didy, and a bottle. She dropped the bottle on the floor and began to gurgle and coo at the teddy bear. He smiled and climbed into the front seat of the X-tornado. He closed the cock pit and they took off.

Midna squealed, "Tils! Tils!"

"It's okay Midna," he assured her, "I'm right here."

She continued to cry, "Tils!"

He turned around, "What's wrong?"

She wailed even louder, "Uckles!"

"Just one minute Midna," he assured her, "We'll be there soon."

"Uckles!"

He sighed and began to land the plane. The red echidna raced up to the jet, so he opened the cock pit.

"What's up Tails?" he asked.

He leaned over the seat and unbuckled Midna, "Midna wanted to see you."

The second the violet haired girl saw Knuckles, she started going crazy, "Uckles! Uckles!"

Knuckles chuckled and Tails handed her to him, "Crazy kid!"

She squealed happily and poked Knuckles' nose, "Uckles."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's right."

Tails grinned, "Hey, would you mind watching her for a minute? I need to get baby food."

"Sure," he said, "I don't mind."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," he turned around and headed back to the X-tornado.

"Tils?" Midna looked at him questioningly, "Didy?"

He realized she'd dropped the teddy bear. He climbed up to her seat, grabbed it, and the bottle. They were soon exchanged to Knuckles and soon he was flying to the store. He parked in a nearby field and flew the rest of the way.

Once he got there, he went straight to the baby food and grabbed about four days worth. He put them in the basket he had and walked up to the cashier. He payed her and then walked outside. While he was putting the groceries in the back, he heard an evil laugh from behind him.

"Hello Tails!" Eggman greeted wickedly.

He dropped down and glared at him, then surpressed a shudder when he saw that Shadow was their too, "What do you want Eggman?"

"I heard that you have a new addition to your group," he laughed, "I wanted to meet her."

He tensed, "I won't let you anywhere near Midna."

"Midna? Cute name," he chuckled, "Where is she anyways?"

"Not here," he spat, "Now leave me alone."

"Hang on, you're not leaving until I see that baby," Eggman growled, "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you," he snapped.

"We'll see about that, Shadow if you will?"

"Eg-" he was cut off as Shadow caught him square in the jaw and he blacked out.

**Told you it'd get better! Well at least, I hope you liked it. :) Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	6. Rescue

He groaned and slowly sat up. He saw Eggman sitting in front of him and realized that he was in the Egg Carrier. Shadow was evidently his gaurd, seeing as he was standing right next to him, and scowled as he sat up. A huge throb in his jaw made in wince in pain and he could feel that it was already swollen. For some reason it made him think of Cosmo when they'd found that underground Metarex base. They'd fallen down that hole and he'd hit his head pretty hard. She had been worried, so she tied it up, and it was then that his feelings for her continued to grow stronger.

Thinking of her made guilt run through him, but then he remembered Midna, and knew that he had to stay out of that depressive state for her, "Ah, you're up!"

He scowled at Eggman, "I'm not telling you where she is."

Eggman cackled, "You will."

He tensed, watiting for some torture device to show up, but nothing happened. He saw Angel Island coming closer and paled. Eggman noticed and grinned wickedly.

"On Angel Island is she? Spending time with Knuckles?"

His eyes went wide, "Stay away from her!"

He tried to lunge at him, but Shadow grabbed his wrists, and held him back, "Feisty aren't we?" Eggman cackled.

He jerked against Shadow's iron grasp, "I won't let you hurt her!"

Eggman just laughed and they sped off towards Angel Island. He finally gave up and fell on his knees. Shadow let go of him and he couldn't help but feel terribly guilty. He'd failed Cosmo again, Midna was in danger, and there was nothing he could do. Just like when Cosmo had been there, telling him to shoot, assuring him it was the right thing...

He felt the Egg Carrier begin to land and decided to try and give Knuckles a warning, "Knuckles! Get Midna..mmph!" Shadow's hand clamped over his mouth.

Eggman pushed a button and a giant robot fell out of the sky, "Take care of Knuckles and bring me that baby!"

The robot walked off and Tails felt a tear slide down his cheek. He hated not being able to do anything, unlike Sonic. If he were here, Midna would be perfectly safe, but it was him, and he already knew he was no match for Shadow. He saw the robot battling and prayed that Knuckles had kept Midna safe, he couldn't stand to lose anyone else, not again.

"Shadow, why don't you go help out F-86? Just to be safe," Eggman grinned.

Shadow ran off and Tails flew out of the ship, "Midna!"

He heard a soft squeal and flew towards it. He saw the little baby half hidden in some bushes. She held Didy close to her and wet tears glistened on her cheeks. He wiped them off and picked her up.

"Sh...it's okay," he whispered, "Let's get out of here."

He began to take off, but a flash of gold knocked him back down. He landed roughly on the ground and saw that Shadow had Midna! He took off, Midna screaming the whole time, but Tails was still in shock from hitting the ground so hard.

"Midna," he managed weakly, trying to push himself up.

He finally managed to stand, but it was to late. He saw Eggman flying away and heard Midna's screams.

"No!" he yelled, flying after them, "Midna!"

He heard a faint shout of, "Tils!" then the sounds were gone.

He dropped back to the ground and began to sob, "Not again!"

Footsteps came up behind him, "Tails..."

He stood up, "Knuckles, we have to help her!"

"I know," he agreed, "We should get Sonic though. Shadow won't go down easily."

He nodded, "Let's hurry. Midna's in danger."

He flew up and soon spotted a blue blur, "Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic stopped and looked up, "What's up Tails...besides you?"

He dropped down in front of him, "Eggman kidnapped Midna! You've got to help!"

The smile on Sonic's face fell, "Where'd he take her?"

"To his base I think, Knuckles is on his way there," once he finished, Sonic took off.

He flew up and soon spotted Eggman's base. Quietly sneaking around the back, he found a square area held in place with screws, and pulled out his screwdriver. He opened the panel and recognized the pieces to a security system. _Let's see...red's connected to base, blue's connected too_, his mind sped off in a whirl of mechanical know-how, and he chopped the red wire.

Nothing happened, so he assumed the he'd done his job, and flew up to an air vent. He unscrewed it and crawled inside. Just to be safe, he put on his infrared eyepiece, but didn't see any lasers, so he went on. He peered down through vents, looking for where Midna was, when he heard a familiar cry.

He quickly turned left and saw that she was in a small room, completely unguarded, but still crying, and scared. The vent slid open and he slid down in front of her. She immediatly stopped crying and opened her mouth to say his name, but he held up his finger to his lips, praying that she understood she needed to stay quiet.

Her bottom lip quivered and she began to scream again, but this time there weren't any tears. He smiled at the unbelievably smart girl, scooped her up, and flew back into the air vent, "It'll be okay Midna. You're safe now," he assured her, crawling back the way he'd come.

She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him. He felt her relax completely and realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and they soon reached the exit vent. He flew down from it and began flying back to the warehouse.

"I'll keep you safe," he muttered to her sleeping form.

**I'm not done yet. *Mischevious grin* mwahahahahahahaha! Read, Review, y enjoy! ~tfflv**


	7. Running

He landed gently in the yard, careful not to disturb her, walked inside, and laid her down in her crib. She slept on, face blank, yet he could see that she was no longer scared. After he made sure she was okay, he quickly went into the workshop, to try and set up a defense system to keep Eggman out. About four hours later, he was done, and the system was set up. He wasn't sure if it would hold Shadow back, but it would warn him when he came within three miles, so that he could get Midna somewhere safe.

Sighing, he walked back into the workshop, exhausted, and his head fell slowly on the table. Suddenly, the alarm started blaring, and a screen fell down in front of him. He gasped, almost forgot to look at the screen, then relaxed as he saw Sonic running full speed. He turned off the defense system and walked outside to greet the blue hero.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, "Your okay! Where's Midna?"

"She's inside sleeping," he explained, "What happened?"

"Knuckles thought he saw you leaving, so we ditched out, and I ran over here as fast as I could. I think Knuckles stayed back a little ways to look out for Shadow," Sonic said.

Tails sighed, "Good, why don't you come inside? I need to set the defense system up again."

Sonic nodded and they headed inside. He turned away from the hero for a minute and began furiously typing into the computer. A little green flash told him the gates were back up and that the scanner was searching for danger. He looked back where Sonic should've been, but he wasn't there. Confused, he looked through the house, and saw that the door to his room was open. Looking in, he saw that Sonic was standing over Midna's crib, but he didn't look like Sonic.

"Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic turned around, but instead of his warm green eyes, he had dark red ones.

"Midna!" he yelled, trying to run over to her.

Shadow smacked him aside and scooped up the baby, "Chaos-oomph!"

Tails rammed into his side and caught the screaming child. He jumped up and flew outside, going as fast as he could for Midna's sake. Something flashed by his vision and he realized that Shadow was shooting Chaos Spear at him.

He whirled around and yelled, "MARIA!"

Shadow paled, "Ugh!"

Taking the oppurtunity, Tails flew up higher, and began going faster. Midna started squirm and her blue eyes shot open.

"Tils?" she asked worriedly.

"It's okay Midna," he assured her.

She looked at him with a deep trust in her eyes, ""kay."

He smiled, then began flying to who knows where. It started to get dark, so he flew down into some thick trees, made Midna and himself a bed out of pine needles, and soon they were both asleep.

"Tils?" Midna asked sleepily, waking him up.

"What is it Midna?" he yawned.

"Tils," she was more urgent.

He sat up, "What? Are you scared?"

She stuck her lip out, "Es."

He picked her up, "It's okay. Shadow is kind of scary."

"Sho?" she asked.

He laughed, "Sure."

"Sho...thary," she said after a minute.

"Yeah," he smiled at her, then looked around.

There were trees everywhere he looked and their thick branches covered most sunlight. He held her close and began to walk through them. Midna snuggled into his shoulder and sighed contentedly. A sudden snap of a twig, made them both freeze, and Tails hid behind a nearby tree.

"Tails?" Sonic's voice called.

He opened his mouth to reply, when he remembered Shadow's new trick, and he closed it. Midna looked a little confused, but he put his finger to his lips, and she didn't say anything.

"Tails? Little bro? You out here?"

He surpressed a shudder and didn't move. Midna snuggled closer to him and watched through the trees with wide eyes. A few seconds past a sigh was heard.

"Where are you?" Sonic mused.

It had been almost five minutes...maybe it was Sonic. He weighed his options, took a deep breath, and decided to risk it.

"Sonic?" he asked.

"Tails!" Sonic looked relieved.

He held Midna protectively and looked at Sonic with a stern look on his face, "Are you Sonic?'

"What d'ya mean?" he looked confused.

Midna looked at Tails, "Thnic," she said, "No Sho."

He sighed with relief, "Sonic."

"What's up with you?"

"Shadow made himself look like you," he explained, "Probably a new chaos power."

"Oh," Sonic looked at Midna, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was a little scared, but she's fine now," he assured him.

She looked at Sonic, then held her arms out, "Thnic!"

Tails looked at his brother and hesitated, "Sonic...is there anywhere that you know where Midna would be safe?"

Sonic put a finger under his chin, "Yeah...there's this old shed type thing that I kinda turned into my hideout."

He bit his lip, "Could you take her there? I don't want to risk Shadow finding her again."

Sonic took Midna from him, "Alright. Why don't you go to Amy's or somethin'?"

He nodded, "I will."

"Alright, see ya around!" Sonic raced off.

He looked at the fading blue streak, "Be safe."

**Well...I guess we'll see if Sonic knows what he's doing...that'll be interesting. XD Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	8. Locked Up

He whirled his twin tails together and flew up above the trees so he could where he was. He saw his warehouse and headed towards it. The defense system let him pass right through, so he walked inside, and saw that Shadow wasn't there. Sighing with relief, he went into his room, and collapsed on the bed, unaware of the dark shape heading towards him. Pain spread through his forehead as the red and black hedgehog knocked him unconscious.

"Ugh," he groaned and opened his eyes.

He was lying in a bright white room and his ankle was shackled to one of the walls. Noting the throbbing pain in his head, he slowly sat up, and leaned up against the wall. Evidently Shadow had still been in the warehouse, but he had been to tired to double check. Black spots flashed acrost his vision, making his head light, so he closed his eyes. Once the light headiness went away, he opened his eyes again, and sighed. At least Midna was safe...he hoped. He shook his head, knowing that he had to trust Sonic, and pray that Midna was safe. He highly doubted Sonic would let anything happen to her, but he was pretty concerned about whether or not he knew how to take care of the baby.

At least she was smart. He figured she'd be able to communicate with Sonic enough to let him know if something was wrong. The thought of her smile made him grin and his heart throbbed for the little girl. Sighing, he let his head lightly tap the wall, and tried to keep himself entertained.

He didn't have to try for long.

The door slid open suddenly and he scowled as Eggman walked in, "Hello again," he said coolly.

Tails ignored him and turned his head away. He figured it would be better if he kept his face blank and mouth shut.

"Well...let's get down to business, shall we?" Eggman exclaimed, "All that you have to do is tell me where little Midna is."

"No," he snapped, then mentally slapped himself at his slip up, vowing not to talk to Eggman again.

"I'll find her anyways," he assured him, "If you just tell me now, her pain will be short lived."

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Midna getting harmed. Still, he kept his cool, and violently shook his head.

"I'll find her, whether you like it or not," Eggman growled.

He almost smirked, but kept his face blank, and ignored his threat. Something knocked him roughly aside and he winced as the shackle around his ankle yanked him back. He blinked away tears and gently rubbed his ankle.

"Where is she?" Eggman demanded.

He just glared at him and didn't respond. He yelped as something threw him back into the wall again and he slid down, pain exploding through him. He gritted his too keep himself from screaming.

"That child will fall into my grasp, sooner or later," he threatened, exiting the room.

He let out a small whimper and caressed his throbbing ankle. Deciding he'd better get at least some rest, he laid down, and fell into a restless sleep.

"TILS!" Midna yelled again, crying.

Sonic groaned, "Tails had to leave. He'll be back later."

"TTTTTIIIIIILLLLSSSSS!" she screamed anyways.

He put his hands over his ears, "Ugh..."

He looked frantically around the shed and handed her a gardening glove. She looked at it curiously, then up at him, and then a huge grin spread across her little face.

"Didy!" she insisted.

"Uh...that's a glove," he pointed out.

"No, Didy," she said stubbornly.

He held up his hands, "Okay, whatever you want. Ugh...Amy should be here, not me."

Her face lit up, "Mi?"

"Yeah, even Knuckles would be better," he muttered.

"Uckles!" she looked around, then her face fell.

He laughed and picked her up, "Hm...wait...Tails said you were Cosmo's baby...does that make him..." he shook the thought from his mind, "Na. You probably came from that seed I gave him, huh?" he tickled her chin.

She squealed with delight and squirmed a little.

He smiled, "You like that?"

He tickled her again and she squealed even more. Her hands flew up in the air and then she accidently kicked him in the jaw.

He rubbed it painfully, "Ow, you sure can kick."

She giggled and snuggled into his shoulder. He held her awkwardly, never really having experience with babies. The youngest person he knew was Cream. He looked out the small window and began to pat her back. She fell even more limp and he figured she'd fallen asleep. He laid her down on a small cot and stretched out on the floor. Soon he was snoring loudly and sleeping.

**Ya, I know, I made Eggman kinda outta character. XP Sorry...Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! ~tfflv**


	9. Sonic VS Shadow part 1

The door slowly slid open and Tails peeled back his tired eyes. Something forced him to his feet, unshackled his ankle, and pushed him out of the room. They walked down a narrow hallway, but he hardly processed it, as his thoughts were consumed with Midna, and her safety. Blinking slowly, his surroundings began to appear around him, and he noticed that they were walking into a large room, probably the control. He saw Eggman's large form, Decoe and Bocoe, Bokkun was flying around annoyingly, and Shadow was standing stiffly to the side.

"Hello Tails, I just need a brief conversation," Eggman said, not looking up from his control panel, "You see, I detected Sonic in a nearby area, and there is somebody there with him. I just want to confirm that it's Midna."

He scowled, "I won't tell you."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just investigate," he snapped and the thing that was holding him locked him against the wall.

His feet were just a few inches off the ground and his hands hung above his head, he was completely helpless. He closed his eyes, wishing his nightmare was gone, and tried to warn his brother/hero of the coming danger. He prayed that Sonic would get Midna out of there, but a deep feeling of dread was trying to crush what little hope he had left, and it was working. The ship jerked to life and Eggman took off towards the small shed.

After being locked up for so long, Sonic was itching for a run, "Do you wanna go?" he looked at the cooing baby.

"Thnic!" she replied happily, hugging his leg.

He scratched his ear, "Um...I'll take that as a yes."

He quickly scooped her up and opened the door. Taking a breath of freedom, while making sure Midna was safe, he took off through the trees. While he was running, he noticed a dark shape flying overhead, and recognized it as one of Eggman's. He hid in the shadows of the trees and watched it wearily. It landed near the shed and he saw Eggman exit, followed by Shadow, and...Tails!

He scowled as he saw his little brother walk out of the ship. His forehead was bruised badly and when he walked, it was very stiffly. Eggman peered in the shed, obviously disapointed that Sonic wasn't there, and barked some orders to Shadow. The red and black hedgehog just nodded and vanished. He blinked in surprise and was suddenly knocked flat on his face.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Hello again, Sonic," Shadow smirked, picking up Midna, "I'll just take her off your hands."

Sonic jumped up and round kicked near Shadow's legs. Shadow dodged with ease, vanished, and knocked him back down with a kick to his gut.

Pain exploded through him and he scowled, "Give me Midna!"

Midna began to wail, "No Sho! Thnic! Tils! Uckles! Uje! Mi! No Sho!"

She squirmed in Shadow's arms and he glared at her, "Be quiet."

Her bottom lip quivered and she began to yell, Sonic tried to take advantage of it, but Shadow vanished before he could do anything, and Eggman's ship began to leave. He expertly ran up a tree and launched himself onto the hull of the ship. Lasers flew from all directions, but he destroyed them quickly, rammed a hole in the side, and entered the ship.

He heard loud screaming from down the hall, rushed into the room, and saw Shadow advancing dangerously on Tails who was holding Midna protectively, "Stay back Shadow!"

"Hang on Tails!" he yelled, curling up into a ball, and ramming into Shadow's back.

Shadow flew into the wall, but soon the hedgehogs were battling fiercely. Midna cried even louder and Tails tried to comfort her. Sonic landed a quick punch on Shadow's jaw, then ducked a punch that was aimed for his head, and knocked Shadow back down.

Quickly, he unshackled Tails right as Shadow stood up, "Get Midna out! I'll take care of Eggman!" Sonic instructed.

Tails was frozen for a minute, but common sense got through to him, and he flew out of the room. Midna whimpered a little and he quietly comforted her. Meanwhile, Shadow knocked the wind out of Sonic with a hard punch to the gut, and the blue hero doubled over in pain.

"I hope Tails got out," he muttered, racing off.

He soon caught up to the orange kitsune, "Tails!"

"Sonic, the exit's just down this hall!" Tails replied, jerking his head towards a thick metal door.

Sonic curled up into a ball again and knocked it down, "Hurry!"

Tails flew out and began flying higher up. Sonic ran quickly into the forest, hoping that Shadow would follow him, and not alert Eggman that Tails was flying. His wish was granted, but painfully, as he was rammed into a tree. His world spun, but his senses quickly returned, and he sped off through the trees.

**Oh yeah! Sonic and Shadow are gonna duke it out BIG time next chapter. As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy. ~tfflv**


	10. Help me

Tails flew higher into the sky, hoping the sun would provide him cover, and Midna clenched her eyes shut from the brightness, "Sorry Midna," he muttered.

She buried her face in his chest in response and he yawned. He was still exceedinly tired, having had only about three hours of sleep in the past two days, and the pain Eggman had caused him wasn't helping. He dropped a little as his ankle and head throbbed at the same time, causing Midna to scream in fear. He winced a little when she dug her fingers into his chest.

"Ow, careful Midna," he scolded.

"Tils!" her eyes widened, "Sho!"

He cursed and flew faster, "Just hang on Midna, I'll get you out of here," he zoomed over the trees and she buried her face in his chest again.

He soon saw his workshop, flew over, climbed in the X-tornado, and took off. Being behind the controls made him feel a little more comfortable, but he was still checking the scanner to check for pursuers. A flash on the screen gave him a split seconds notice before the ship was rammed roughly to the side. His head hit the glass of the roof and he heard Midna began to cry. He wanted to comfort her, but the jet was dropping furiously, and he had to try to find a good place to land. He saw his chance, took it, and set the X-tornado in a small clearing.

Although he was completely exhausted, he forced himself to grab Midna, and hid her before Shadow got there. Then, he snuck off a little ways, and waited. Soon enough the black hedgehog was there, examining the remains of the X-tornado. His red eyes looked exactly where Tails was hiding in the tree and he closed his eyes, praying he hadn't seen him. He hadn't and began to walk the other way.

Before he had left however, Midna crawled out of the bushes, "Tils?"

She didn't even have time to react before Shadow had snatched her up, "No! No, Sho!" she scolded, "No! Tils! TILS!"

He suddenly remembered something in his shoe and pulled out a small airplane. He took a deep breath, pulled out the remote control, and threw it at Shadow. It grazed over the hedgehog's arm, making him drop Midna, who began to wail onto the forest floor, and then fell to the ground. His mind began to panick as he realized that it had run out of battery.

Thankfully, Midna had fallen on a pile of pine needles, but Tails wasn't so lucky as Shadow knocked him out of the tree, and he fell on the ground, "Ugh!"

"Tils!" Midna's voice was full of fear and she crawled over to him, "Tils! Tils!"

He sat up and picked her up, shielding her from Shadow, "It's okay..."

"No kay," she whispered, "Sho."

He stood painfully and looked at the black and red hedgehog, "I won't let you take Midna."

"Tails, this is just as pointless as Cosmo," Shadow growled.

He held Midna tighter, "It wasn't pointless."

"Give me the baby."

He stepped back, "No."

Midna looked up angrily, "No, Sho!"

Shadow advanced another step and Tails took a few more into the forest, "Why do you want her anyways?"

"Orders," he growled.

He came closer and Tails couldn't move back fast enough to keep away, "Please..don't hurt Midna!"

"Tils," Midna began to cry, "NO! NO, NO NO! NO SHO! NO!"

"Just give me the baby," he commanded.

Tails felt guilt and grief building back up in him, "No."

He stepped back into a tree, "Bad choice, Tails."

Midna cried even more, "No! BAD SHO!"

"Where did you learn to say 'bad'?" he wondered, completely forgetting his situation.

Without warning, Shadow snatched Midna from him, "No!" Midna squirmed, "Bad Sho! No! No!" she smacked him with a tiny fist and thrashed.

Something knocked Shadow aside and Midna flew into the air, "Tils!"

Tails saw Sonic standing over Shadow, but had lost sight of Midna, "Midna! Midna!"

She landed softly, having figured out how to use her dress as a sort of glider, and looked up to see someone, "Who're you?"

She held up her arms, "Mna."

**Next chapter will be part 2 of Sonic vs Shadow. Just a heads up. Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	11. Bad Babysitters

"'Mna'? That's a weird name," Vector muttered, picking up the small girl, "Hey, you look a lot like that green gal...Cosmo!"

Midna yawned, "Tils."

"'Tils'? Do you mean Tails?" he wondered.

"What's going on Vector?" Espio appeared out of the trees.

"OOOH! A BABY!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Hold it," Espio grabbed the bee, "You should never be near anything small or fragile. Remember the vase?"

"Oh...right," Charmy smiled sheepishly.

"Guys, do either of you know where she belongs?" Vector asked.

Midna looked shyly at Espio and Charmy, "Tils?"

"It sounds like she's looking for Tails," Espio noted.

"Well, maybe we should do some detective work to find out!" Vector grinned.

Espio shrugged, "I guess it is our proffesion."

Charmy looked down at Midna, "What's her name?"

"Mna or somethin' like that," Vector explained, "I don't speak baby very well."

Midna sighed, "Tils...Sho...bad! Sho bad! Tils no bad!"

"Uh..."

"I think I can translate," Espio offered, "She's talking about Tails and Shadow. Something about Shadow being bad and Tails being good."

"So that's our first clue!" Vector said triumphantly.

"Sure," Espio muttered.

Midna looked into the trees and saw something move, "Tils? Sho? Thnick?" the figure emerged, "UCKLES!"

"Hey kid," the red echidna greeted as she stretched out eagerly, "Where's Tails?"

"Sho!" she exclaimed.

"Should've known he'd be behind this," Knuckles growled.

"Knuckles? Does she belong to you?" Charmy asked.

"No!" he exclaimed, "She's Tails's kid, not mine!"

"Told you she was Tails'," Espio huffed.

"Uckles! Sho!" she sighed.

"Oh yeah! Here," he handed Midna back to Vector, "Keep an eye on Midna while I go help Tails."

He ran off before Vector could speak, "Uh..."

"Let me take her," Espio offered, taking Midna, "You really don't know anything."

Charmy peeked over Espio's shoulder, "She's cute!"

Midna cocked her head, "Huh?"

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves," Espio said, "I'm Espio."

"Thpio," when she said the 'p' she ent up spitting all over the place, "Thpio!"

He grimaced, "Uh...maybe you shouldn't say my name."

"I'm Charmy!" Charmy flew right in front of her.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a second, "A-a-army?"

"Yay! She knows my name!" he exclaimed, growing hyperer by the second.

Midna squealed and clapped her hands, "Army! Thpio!"

"I'm Vector," the last member of the Chaotix introduced.

"Tor!" she yelled, "Army! Tor! THPIO!"

"Oh boy, we're going to be drenched by the time they get back," Espio muttered.

Sonic was panting heavily by now, "Ready...to...give up yet?"

"Not even close, faker," Shadow pounced at him again.

Sonic felt the wind knocked out of him as Shadow's fist rammed into his gut, "Ugh!"

He fell the the forest floor, "You're lucky I have mission, faker," Shadow spat, turning to leave.

Tails' eyes widened, "Sonic!"

He ran out to help his older brother, "Ugh...Tails, you need to find Midna."

"But-"

"Hurry!" Sonic urged.

"What's going on?" Knuckles suddenly appeared through the trees.

"Knuckles! Have you seen Midna?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's with Vector, why?"

"Thanks for the help," Shadow smirked and ran off to find the Chaotix.

**One thing I will say: never trust Vector and/or Charmy with a baby. And thanks for all the reviews guys! Not trying to spoil it or anything, but Sawyer Dowlen mentioned bringing Cosmo back and let me assure you that she is coming. Thanks again! As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~tfflv**


	12. Peace

They finally got back to their headquarters and Espio laid her down on a blanket. She slept on and soon her thumb was in her mouth.

"Well...now what?" Vector asked.

"We wait for her to wake up, what else?" Espio replied and went over to the corner to meditate.

Charmy loomed over the baby, "What's she doing?'

"She's taking a nap," Vector explained.

"Oh!"

"SH!" Vector and Espio snapped at the same time.

Midna woke up, "Tils!"

"It's okay Midna," Espio assured her.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Thpio? Army?"

"Hey," Espio picked her up.

She yawned and layed her head down on his shoulder, "Thpio."

"Yeah."

She sighed and fell asleep again. He sat down on the couch and Charmy watched eagerly.

"What else does she do? Can she do a front flip? Or roll over?" he asked.

"Charmy, she's a baby, she can't do a front flip," Espio sighed.

"Aw...she's no fun!" he pouted.

"Quiet you two, I think I hear something," Vector said suddenly.

"What is it Vector?" Espio asked.

"I dunno! Now keep quiet!"

"Okay," he muttered.

They listened for a minute but heard nothing, "Hm...guess I was imagining it."

The door burst down, "You weren't!" Espio exclaimed, standing up.

Midna jerked awake and cowered, "Sho!"

"Uh-oh," Charmy flew out the door.

"Gve me that baby," Shadow demanded.

Vector put his hand behind his head nervously, "Hehe. How's it goin' Shadow?"

Shadow scowled, "Give me the baby."

Midna yelped and buried her head in Espio's shoulder, "Bad Sho! Bad Sho!"

"If you don't give her to me, I'll take her," Shadow threatened.

Midna looked up sadly at Espio, "Thpio?"

Shadow suddenly appeared right next to them and snatched up the baby, "Fine, I'll take her."

She yelped as he snatched her up, "No! Bad Sho! Bad!"

"Midna!" Tails appeared suddenly in the doorway, "No!"

Midna looked at the orange fox, "Tils!"

"Let go of her Shadow," Sonic was suddenly beside Tails.

Shadow scowled, "I have orders to get her."

Sonic clenched his fists, "Tails, you might wanna leave."

"I'm not leaving Midna," Tails said with a shake of his head.

Sonic began to turn a darker color, "If you say so."

He launched himself at Shadow and Midna was dropped to the floor as the hedgehogs began to fight, "Tils!"

Tails ran over and snatched her up before Shadow landed right where she had been just mere seconds before, "It's okay Midna."

Sonic was pure black now, "Get out of here Shadow."

Shadow glared, but vanished in a flash of golden light, "S-sonic...are you okay?"

Sonic slowly turned back to his normal color, "I'm find...it's just...I didn't want Midna to get hurt."

"It's okay," Tails assured him.

Midna looked at the blue hedgehog, squirmed her way out of Tails' grasp, and laid her head down in his lap, "Thnick."

Sonic smiled sadly, "Hey Midna."

She pointed to his glove, "Didy."

"Whatever you want," he grinned.

She held up her arms and he picked her up, "Thnick no bad."

Sonic's smile grew, "Not any more."

Midna hugged him, "Thnick nithe."

Tails laughed, "He's the nicest guy I know."

Sonic stood up, "We should get back to your warehouse Tails."

"Okay," he agreed, "Thanks for taking care of Midna," he added to Vector and Espio.

"No problem...although I don't think I'll be starting a baby-sitting business any time soon," Vector chuckled.

Tails nodded, "I agree."

They all laughed and walked out of the house. Midna had fallen asleep and was drooling on Sonic's shoulder. Tails smiled reasuringly at Sonic as they re-entered the warehouse. Sonic laid Midna down in her crib, where her face was peaceful, and her thumb was in her mouth.

They left, "She sure is sweet," Sonic remarked.

"Yeah...just like her mother," Tails smiled sadly.

Sonic patted Tails on the back, "Yeah. Do you want me to crash here for the night?"

Tails nodded, blinking away tears, "Yeah...to keep Midna safe."

"Alright, I'll be in the living room, " he winked and soon Tails could hear the sound of the television.

He went back into his room and just watched Midna for a moment. She was on her back, with her arms spread out over her head, and a small smile on her face. Tails climbed into his bed and slept instantly.

**This is the second to last chapter! Guess what's coming next! Mwahahahahaha! Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~tfflv**


	13. She's back!

Midna began to cry, penetrating his sleep, "Ugh...hang on Midna, I'm coming."

"It's alright Tails, I've got her," a sweet voice assured him.

"Oh, thanks Cosmo," his eyes widened, "Cosmo!"

He looked and saw the green seedrian cradling the baby, "Hi Tails."

"You're alive!" he felt tears sting his eyes, "You're okay!"

She blushed, "Yes."

Midna looked at Tails, "Mna bwing mowmy back!"

"What?"

"Midna has a...power, during the night, she used it, and brought me back," Cosmo smiled happily.

Tails walked over and hugged Cosmo and Midna, "I'm so happy...now Midna and I have you."

Cosmo suddenly looked sad, "Tails...what happened, I-i-i'm so sorry, that must've destroyed you."

He looked into her sparkling blue eyes, "It's okay, don't be sad."

Midna hugged Cosmo, "Mowmy!"

"Hello Midna," Cosmo laughed.

Sonic walked in sleepily, "Hey Tails, where's the foo-Cosmo?"

"Hi Sonic," she said.

"Wha-bu-ho-huh?"

"Midna brought her back," Tails smiled.

Midna waved at Sonic, "Thnick!"

"H-hey," he looked at Midna, "How did she do that?"

Tails began to explain, "She had a special power that allowed her to bring Cosmo back...that's probably why Eggman wanted her so badly.

"Yeah...so where's the food?"

Tails laughed, "In the pantry and the fridge. I think I have the stuff to make chilidogs."

Sonic was instantly gone, "Tils...Didy!"

Tails looked in her crib and handed her the teddy bear, "There you go Midna."

Cosmo examined the bear, "So that's the Didy she was talking about."

"Yeah...do you wanna go get some food?" he asked.

"Sure Tails!" she smiled happily and they walked into the kitchen.

Cosmo set Midna in her highchair and Tails began to make them all breakfast. He made eggs and decided to see if Midna could eat them. He made three plates, set them down, and began to feed Midna. Midna moved the food around in her mouth, as if she couldn't decided whether she liked it or not.

Finally she swallowed it, but when Tails offered her more, she wouldn't take it, "Don't like eggs to much, huh?"

Cosmo laughed and took a bite, "Maybe we should stick to baby food for a while."

Midna nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Tails smiled, "Okay."

He went into the pantry and got out the baby food. Quickly making some, he began to feed Midna, and soon they'd all eaten breakfast. Tails and Cosmo washed the dishes together and Midna watched with a huge smile on her face.

"Mowmy awnd daddy!" she exclaimed.

They jumped, "What!"

Sonic had just entered the room and burst into laughter, "Oh this is great!"

Tails blushed, "It's not like that! N-nothing happened! It was the seed!"

Midna looked between the two, "Huh?"

"Y-you'll find out later Midna," Sonic gasped.

"Not funny Sonic," Tails couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever you say pal," he rinsed off his plate, which had small streaks of chili on it.

Cosmo went over and took Midna out of the chair, "I dunno...maybe Tails should be your daddy...since you don't have a real one."

Midna nodded eagerly, "Tils daddy!"

Tails laughed and ruffled her hair, "Whatever you want Midna."

Midna clapped and giggled happily, "Daddy!"

They all laughed, "Well...I'm gonna go. Expect a few visits later," Sonic winked.

Tails and Cosmo blushed as the blue hedgehog raced out of the house. Once the door shut, they went into the living room, and watched t.v. Tails and Cosmo sat with Midna inbetween them, but with their fingers intertwined, and a huge smile on their faces.

Midna looked up at her parents, "Mowmy, daddy?"

"What is it Midna?" they asked in unision.

"Whewa Uckles?" she asked.

Tails laughed, "I'm sure he'll be here later."

"Oh...nawp 'ime?" she yawned.

Cosmo picked up the baby, "Tell daddy good-night."

"Gud 'ight daddy," Midna waved with one hand and rubbed her eyes with the other.

A few minutes later Cosmo came back and they snuggled on the couch. Tails looked at the girl sitting next to him and felt a joy spread through him. Now he had Cosmo and Midna...what could be better?

**END**

**Well, there it is folks! I hope you enjoyed this Taismo story...I may write an epilogue, but only if you want me too! Read, Review, and Enjoy! THE END! ~tfflv**


End file.
